1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The invention relates to a shelf frame, more particularly to the construction of a shelf frame which is more convenient to use than the conventional shelf frames.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
FIG. 1 shows a conventional shelf frame. As illustrated, the shelf frame includes a pair of rails 10 spaced apart from one another in a parallel relationship and fixedly mounted on a wall, and a rectangular plate 20 is disposed on the rails 10 and on which things can be placed for exhibition.
FIG. 2 shows another type of conventional shelf frame. Accordingly, it includes a pair of rails 10 having a plurality of holes, fixedly mounted on a wall. A plate 20 is provided on a pair of studs inserted in these holes. The plate 20 of such shelf frame can be lowered or raised when desired, and therefore is more useful than the above type.
But these conventional shelf frames still have some drawbacks. To use them, there must always be a mounting wall, since they can not stand individually. When not in use, they are not easy to store. Since nails are needed to mount a conventional shelf frame on a wall, at least some damage is done to the wall surface by mounting it on the wall.